Fantasy's End
by The Sacred and Profane
Summary: Warriors of light and fiends of darkness gather together. Contains characters from FF I,II,IV,VI,VII,VIII,and IX.


Fantasy's End

Fantasy's End

AN: I own nothing in this story. Please R&R.

Warm rays of light basked the warrior as he continued on his trek. Coming beside a pond the warrior looked at his reflection. Shoulder length white hair framed his somewhat pale face but his blazing blue eyes shattered any notions of perceived weakness as did his muscular frame and sea blue armor. Strapped to his back was his long sword, Excalibur, while set in the breastplate was a crystal shard. He looked up at the sky then and thought of all the trials he had overcome with his three friends.

_And yet no one remembers that we saved the world…_ the warrior thought to himself. He remembered the demon Chaos and the last great blow he gave to the archfiend. Suddenly he felt the crystal growing warmer on his chest. A beam of light emerged from it and soon a glowing portal appeared. He felt himself pulled towards the strange doorway, the crystal leading him on, as it had many times before.

Elsewhere, on another world, the sun shone much fiercer, suiting the desert environment nicely. A lone traveler was making his way through on foot. Various items were carried in compartments as well as various weapons. On his back two long swords were crossed together, one being red as blood with blue etchings carved along the blade, the other looked normal enough, save for a blue orb merged with the hilt. A bandanna covered his whitish gray hair and he didn't seem tired even though he had been traveling for most of the day.

His ears picked up faint traces of movement to his left and right. Stopping, the man drew the blood red sword with his right hand. Sand soon burst upwards to the sky and the cocking of bolts was heard. The traveler looked at the dozen men who surrounded him.

"Drop your sword!"

"Bandits…shouldn't you be living peaceful lives somewhere? The Emperor was defeated and the monsters have vanished so why do you insist on causing more strife?" The traveler asked his tone soft but firm. A crossbow bolt was his answer but the man had already dropped to the ground, the projectile sailing over his head.

"Kill him!" One of the bandits yelled but the speaker was soon pierced through the right eye by a dagger. As his corpse dropped to the ground the rest of the bandits aimed their weapons at the traveler but he had vanished. Knives suddenly rained down from above and pierced every hand that held a crossbow. Landing lightly on his feet, the traveler swung his blood red blade faster than the eye could follow and one bandit's head went flying. The other bandits tried to run but soon they were cut down by either a knife or the blood red blade. Firion sighed heavily as he looked at the corpses. Wiping the blood from his blade, he went to retrieve his throwing knives.

The wind howled just then and a glowing portal of light appeared before him. Narrowing his amber eyes, Firion walked towards it, stopping just before the entrance. Eldritch energy crackled around the portal and Firion found himself compelled to enter. Walking through, his vision was blinded by a white light.

* * *

Sephiroth opened his eyes. Something had changed, the former hero thought to himself. He no longer felt the pull to join the Lifestream and instead of the normal white void he found himself in a palace. Twisted statues poured out molten fire while underneath his feet he saw broken skulls of humans and various monsters. Walking forward cautiously, Sephiroth kept his right hand near the hilt of Masamune. A doorway was nestled in the center of the room and it soon opened to reveal a large throne room and seated on a gilded gold throne was a man with long silver-violet hair. Two horns grew from his head upon which a crown sat. In his left hand he held a black staff in a gauntlet covered hand, the color matching his golden armor.

"Welcome Sephiroth, I am Emperor Mateus, ruler of Hell."

"Why am I here?" Sephiroth asked, glaring at the man.

"Because I wish you to be, that is all you need know… but before he could continue speaking the Emperor felt the long blade of Masamune pressed against his neck.

"Now I'll ask you once more: Why did you bring me here?" The Emperor merely laughed.

"What are you going to do, cut off my head? By all means try." Needing no further invitation, Sephiroth cut cleanly through the neck of the ruler of Hell. But his head didn't fly off, instead it merely reattached itself. "I've other guests besides you." The Emperor continued, pointing to a corner. Five figures then appeared. The first was a cloaked figure with gleaming red eyes. The second was a heavily armored knight adorned in black. A large broadsword lay in a sheath on his hip. Beside him there was a woman dressed in crimson. Her hair was as gray as a crone's but her face and body were as youthful as a young maiden in the full of life. Her gaze lingered on Sephiroth and she gave him a smile. Turning his gaze to her right, Sephiroth then saw a silver haired man dressed in white and violet clothing. A tail extended behind him and he gave a cocky smirk to Sephiroth before giving a mock bow. The last personage looked like a carnival clown, bedecked in a rainbow of colors.

"These five are Zemus, Garland, Ultimecia, Kuja, and lastly Kefka."

"What's so special about this guy?" Kefka asked, sounding annoyed.

"The same could be said about you Kefka." The Emperor replied.

"Why did you summon me?" Sephiroth asked once more.

"To help us destroy the kursed warriors and the krystals of kourse." Ultimecia answered, her voice strangely accented. The Emperor nodded at this.

"Yes, we all come from various worlds and in each there are fools who have prevented us from attaining our goals. I believe you have a thorn in your side by the name of Cloud do you not?" Sephiroth's eyes blazed at this and he gave a quick nod. "Well on each world there lies a crystal as well, sometimes with the hero, other times not. The planets themselves protect the crystal from harm. But with our combined might we could get past these barriers. And once the crystals and warriors are no more, we can go our separate ways. You can search for your Promised Land unopposed." The Emperor explained. Sephiroth looked directly into the Emperor's eyes then before gazing at the rest of the assembled villains.

"Very well, I will lend you my strength."


End file.
